


this christmas i gave you my heart

by lukevegas



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cis Female Ashton Irwin, F/M, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, ashlyn irwin - Freeform, basically my dream relationship, bc these are the cutest to me, cis female michael clifford, girl!ashton, girl!michael, if this one goes well, im pretty sure this might end up a series, michelle clifford - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukevegas/pseuds/lukevegas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ashlyn is sure she'll remember this christmas forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this christmas i gave you my heart

ashlyn hated school. literally despised it. but she put on her favorite maroon bandeau, her friend michelle's iron maiden tank and her ripped skinny jeans, then headed out the door with her things.

she remembered her mom told her that she had to go across the street and ask some new kid if he wanted to walk with her. she did not want to be seen hanging around with new idiots, which she clearly stated to her mom. but her dear mother insists that she 'be a polite young lady to her new neighbors' and that 'it doesn't hurt to be nice ashy'. 

well if you ask ashlyn it does hurt because when the new kid opened the door it turns out that he could use some walking lessons for stumbling into her that hard. like, 'ouch i'm a girl. i have bones and skin and boobs and they all hurt because i'm rolling down the brick steps of your house'. but when she looked up and saw a silver lip ring dangerously close to her face she didn't mind as much because lip rings are pretty cool and at least that means he's not a total dork, right? and lips rings are mega cool on lips like those. so she looks up farther and sees a very cute little nose all scrunched up and one eye closed and a bright blue eye opened staring into hers. 

"oh, uh, sorry, my hand- i mean, okay, ill just get up"

and ouch again! you cant just get up while supporting your weight on my left boob you amazingly attractive dork. 

"oh, its fine i guess. lets just go..."

"luke, my name's luke"

"i'm ashlyn. now pick up the pace because we have to go get mikey from her house at the end of the street and we're like 3 minutes late or something stupid like that." 

so luke offers to help ash carry her stuff as they walk to michelle's place which is sweet or whatever but ashlyn cant let her feelings get in the way even though she really wants to hold luke's hand. so she kisses him on the cheek instead because his hands are full of her stuff now and that's a good alternative right? and she doesn't see luke blush slightly as she rings michelle's door bell. 

"took you long enough! couldn't find a better shirt, i was gonna wear that today but all i could find was your dumb ass xl my little pony shirt last night when i was picking out things to wear this week"

( mikey was an organized girl who planned her week ahead and ashlyn's mom just adored her. )

"but look, your leggings go great with that. even brings out your eyes! and see, the purple pony matches your purple hair. harry will think you're adorable"

"whos harry?" luke asked

"harry's this gorgeous guy in my english class. he's the most talented writer and singer and i bet he dances because with legs like those who wouldn't and he's got these wonderful green eyes and long hai- . who the fuck are you. ash did u get a boyfriend?! finally i was beginning to think you were-“

"mike! this is luke my new neighbor. can we please go to school now rainbow dash, we're gonna miss the bus and you'll never see mr.styles again"

♡on the bus♡

"hey cal! do that thing u said you'd do to my hair."

so apparently calum's older sister made him watch this youtube video on how to do some random really awesome hairstyle and after he finished his sister's hair he texted mikey about it. so now michelle and calum were sitting across from luke and ashlyn and calum's hands were braiding away at michelle's long lilac locks. 

michelle was chatting to calum about something harry had tweeted that she was absolutely sure had to be about his unrequited love for her. but the whole time luke was staring at her with this look that ashlyn couldn't figure out (not that she was staring at him. of course she wasn't. why would she do that?). 

either way ash was probably, maybe, a little bit jealous so she poked luke on the shoulder to get his attention. which didn't work at all so she called his name. he still paided her no attention, and now calum was listening to michelle and kind of looking over her shoulder as he finished her hair to see who luke was because he's never heard of a luke at their school. 

this luke guy still wasn't paying attention to ashlyn so she licked her finger and wiped it across his cheek. (she would have kissed him, but she didn't want to scare away this stunningly hot guy she just met 30 minutes ago) at least it worked because now luke was looking at ashlyn kind of confused but she thought it was the cutest face he's made all morning. 

"what was that for?"

"nothing," ashlyn said dragging out the 'i' innocently like nothing had happened, "just wanted to know who your homeroom was. maybe i could help you get there?"

and so for the rest of the ride to school the two looked at the schedule luke had gotten in the mail and it turns out that they have every class together. except for art class because ash was not going to walk in that class room and fail at painting a stupid flower over and over again. (and if their hands touched and they blushed and turned away from each other even though they both were thinking the same thing, no one had to know)  
♡♡♡

it's been months since luke moved into the house across the street from ashlyn's and they’ve only become better friends. ashlyn's slightly protective mom even likes luke and lets her daughter go to the boys house whenever she likes. michelle and harry started dating and were hitting it off really well, the cuteness between them was sickening; everyone is just overall happy. well, kind of.

ashlyn's decided she's definitely head over heels for luke. like, she doesn’t even talk to any guys except calum. most of them are douches. but ash just wanted to stay at luke’s house all day. she even had sleepovers with him and they’d sleep in the same bed together watching movies and cuddling with popcorn because according to luke ‘why else have a full sized bed then to share it with my best friend’ and he gave her a kiss on the forehead that night. ashlyn remembers feeling like never washing her entire face again.

he made her feel like she was a princess and he was her prince. when they went out, ashlyn would pretend she was on a date with him and hold his hand and he would just intertwine their fingers as they stood in line. 

since their families were close, the irwins were having Christmas at the hemmings’ house this year. ashlyn was getting ready and was absolutely sure that she needed to look perfect because no, she wasn’t going to try and get into luke’s pants but she wanted to try and flirt at least to see if he likes her the way she likes him. she wore a dark red velvet skater dress and her vans with her curly hair in a ponytail. then she walked over to luke’s house with her sister, brother, and mom.

ashlyn headed up the stairs to see luke in his room. when she got outside of his door she could hear him talking to someone. 

“but cal, i really like her.  
yeah, i know.  
no! i just want to be her boyfriend, not her boy friend with benefits.  
but what if she thinks that’s weird?  
i can’t just say, ‘hey ashy, i think your super hot and funny and sweet and smart and you should defiantly agree to be my girlfriend because you’re the only girl i’ve ever had a crush on like this and also did i mention that your mega attract-  
well yeah i told you i liked her did you think i was kidding?”

ashlyn was still outside of luke’s door smiling from ear to ear. she couldn’t wait anymore and knocked on his door so that he wouldn’t know she’d heard about his feelings. she heard him end his call with calum and walk to the door. as soon as the door opened ashyln jumped up and gave luke the biggest hug. she held on tight as they stumbled backwards until luke caught his balance and held onto her. 

“not that i have a problem with this at all, but why are u attached to me like a koala ash?”

“i don’t know, i just think that this is gonna be a really great christmas since i’m with you.”

“oh, me too. love ya ashy.”

during dinner luke's brothers had plenty of fun embarrassing luke in front of ashlyn. they obviously knew he had a crush on her and gave luke a handfull of condoms in his stocking and ashlyn a bottle of strawberry flavored lube. ash thought it was pretty funny but luke was red as an apple. She walked over and gave luke a kiss on the cheek and told him not to worry about it, which of course made him blush even more. 

at the end of the night, they all got pillows and blankets and hot chocolate and watched christmas movies together as a big family. harry sat with ben and jack telling them how excited he was for santa to come. lauren was asleep on anne marie’s lap who was whispering with liz. ashlyn was snuggled closely into luke’s chest, his arms wrapped around her and the fuzziest blanket covering them both. ash felt complete in luke’s arms, she felt safe. 

“hey ashy?” luke whispered to her. 

“yeah?” she whispered back, turning her head away from the tv to look up at him. 

“did you hear me on the phone with calum when you came earlier?”

“no,” ashlyn started to lie, “what were you guys talking about?”

“oh, uh, i just needed advice. but maybe you can help. there’s this girl and i really like her, it might even be love. she’s the most beautiful girl i’ve ever seen, and she has so much talent and shes intelligent and strong and i feel really happy whenever i’m with her. so do you think I should ask her on a date?”

“wow, i totally think you should, uh, yeah, go for it.” ashlyn was trying so hard not to just kiss luke right then and there because seriously, could he be any more cliché? 

“okay, well ashy? would you like to go on a date with me next saturday?”

ashlyn knew what was coming but she never really expected it to happen. 

“i’d love to lukey.” she said and turned in his arms to properly hug him and he took her face in his cool hands and gave her a quick his on the lips. 

and yeah, ashlyn was right. this was a really, really great christmas just because she was with luke.

**Author's Note:**

> thx 4 reeding  
> leev comments pls  
> id luv t knoe ur opinions


End file.
